


We're (Never) Alone Now

by haleglow



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Family Feels, Gen, Not Beta Read, klaus loves his siblings, short and sweet, we typo like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleglow/pseuds/haleglow
Summary: "Oh god, not that song," Luther groaned when the familiar drum beat filled the air."Don't lie, you love it," Klaus said, lying on the ground and stretching his arms behind his back.Or: a few times Klaus listened to That song





	We're (Never) Alone Now

**Author's Note:**

> The Umbrella Academy refused to give me the childhood Hargreeves family fun I crave so I did it myself. Klaus POV because I am who I am.

The first time he heard it, Klaus was nine. He'd been holed up in his room lighting matches and seeing how long he could stand the flame burning against his skin before he had to put it out. All the while, an old German man muttered to himself in the corner. Klaus couldn't understand what the ghost was saying but he sounded angry. With every spit out word, the flame inched closer and closer to his flesh. He nearly burned his nail when he jumped, startled by a sudden peppy drum beat. Luther and Allison, he decided. Anytime their father stepped out of the house, the pair snuck into Luther's room and danced to beat up records of terrible songs. This one, however, immediately caught Klaus' attention. When the powerful vocals bursted in, "children behave...", he couldn't help but smile and nod his head to the tune. Glancing back over his shoulder, Klaus noticed the angry German was gone. With a grin, he leapt up and tossed the matches aside before chasing down the hall to Luther's room. 

As he neared the door, Klaus found himself stopped in his tracks as he nearly slammed into something. He saved himself from falling by twirling into a three sixty turn, landing in front of his sister. 

"Jesus, are trying to kill me, number seven?"

"Klaus, mother said you have to call me Vanya outside of training,"

Klaus rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at the defiant girl. 

"I'm only kidding Van, geez,"

She shook her head. 

"What are you doing anyway?" He asked.

"I was going to tell Luther and Allison to turn it down so I could practice."

"Come on, Vanya, have a little fun!"

Before she could continue her griping Klaus grabbed her by the hand and pulled her close before pushing her back out into a spin. Her lips fought to stay in a thin line but as he caught her right as beat dropped she couldn't help but laugh. Despite their bickering, he held a special pride in maintaining his position as the only sibling capable of making Vanya smile. 

He tugged her by the hand and pushed Luther's door open. The pair inside pulled apart in shock, but soon returned to dancing, now with their siblings. Displays like this were rare for The Umbrella Academy. Aside from the puppy eyed Luther and Allison, the kids remained at a bit of distance now that they'd begun to grow older. When they were very little, they'd all loved to play together. They couldn't get enough of the fun and games, partially because their father had restricted such things to once a week. Klaus was the star of the show then, the center of attention. All his siblings adored him and the silly performances he'd put on for them. Klaus never stopped wanting to play, even when everyone else did. What once made him their favorite now made him a joke. So he held himself back around them as much as he could. But sometimes, when father was gone and the mood was right, moments like this would occur and Klaus would begin to feel, just for a moment, that he had a family again. 

*****

The second time, he was 13. He pestered Luther to open the door until his big brother- in size only- finally relented and let Klaus barrel in his room and tear through his carefully organized record collection until he found what he'd been looking for. 

"Oh god, not that song," Luther groaned when the familiar drum beat filled the air. 

"Don't lie, you love it," Klaus said, lying on the ground and stretching his arms behind his back. "It's been stuck in my head all week but I couldn't remember what it was."

Luther shook his head but let a smile slip free. 

"Would you please turn this crap off?" A voice chimed in from down the hall. 

Klaus just laughed and turned the dial to the right. It took only moments for number five to stomp into the room. 

"I said turn it off! I'm trying to study,"

"It's Saturday, nerd," Klaus shouted over the music. 

Five huffed and turned the stereo off before storming out of the room. 

"You're useless!"

***

By fifteen, he'd heard it plenty of times. It felt like only days ago he'd been dancing in Allison's room, swinging his hips in one of her skirts, while that very song echoed down the halls. This time, no one complained. What was it, a week ago? That their father had chased him down the hall, shouting for him to control himself, as the song continued to play. It couldn't have been that long ago, could it?

"Allison, when were we dancing?" 

Allison shook her head and pushed him down to sit on his bed. 

"You're high, aren't you?"

"I can't remember if I ever gave you your skirt back..."

"Klaus, you need to be quiet,"

"Did I ever give it back?" Klaus whispered. 

Allison sighed and sat beside him, taking his hand. He couldn't understand why she was acting like this. They had just been dancing, what was it, moments ago?

"What did you take? I just need to know how to help."

"Allison, I don't do drugs. I took the pledge, remember? Do no harm,"

"That's doctors, Klaus,"

He laughed a little too loudly and flopped onto the bed. 

"Don't worry about me, I'm just fine. Just... need some music. Play me some music."

Allison stood and reluctantly fetched his cassette player and head phones. She slipped them over his ears and hit play, and his mind was flooded with the familiar song. She draped a blanked over him and kissed his curls before slipping out of the room. 

"I think we're alone now," 

The voice rang in his ears, others echoing somewhere deeper in his mind. No, Klaus was never alone. 

****

That familiar drum beat, incredibly loud this time, drumming in his chest. Klaus pushed his way through the crowd to the middle of the dance floor. He met his sister's gaze right as the words, "the beating of our hearts is the only sound" filled the room. She grinned so wide her eyes began to scrunch and turn red. If she cried, he would definitely cry. 

"You made it!" Allison cooed as Klaus pulled her into a waltz. 

"I don't know what's crazier, the fact that you're married or the fact that you're actually playing this god awful song at your wedding,"

"Shut up, you love it," 

He giggled and spun her like he had Vanya all those years ago. He wondered briefly if she was here, but laid the idea to rest. After everything, there was no way Allison had invited her. He ached a little at that but shrugged the feeling off, his mind still buzzing from the hit he took in the car. 

"You really couldn't have sobered up? Even for this?" Ben shouted over the music. 

"Oh shut up and dance, would you?" 

Allison gave him a confused look but he deflected with a goofy smile. She shook her head with a laugh and returned to her husband. 

"Would you look at our sister, Ben? Little number three. She makes a beautiful bride."


End file.
